A New World, A New Life
by KakashiXKagome
Summary: The final battle has commenced. Kagome is sent as a newborn baby 50 years into her future. She was raised by Shori Minamino with her brother Shuichi. She must keep her secret underwraps form Shuichi and friends. How long can this secret life last?
1. Blood bonding and On the way

We less then a week from Naraku's lair. After days of collecting anyone willing to defeat Naraku from The Wolves to the East to the Dog Demons to the West. From the Fox demons in the South to the Battle Demons in the North. It was time for the Reign of Naraku to end permanently. His evil had spread far too wide over the land killing many and ruining so many lives. To even get to this point it had taken five years of traveling back and forth between my time and the Feudal Era. My life could never be normal I knew I could never live they're because my friends got squeamish at cutting open a squid leaving me to cut it open. I knew they looked at me with awe and disgust as I didn't seem the least bit disturbed at killing a life. I felt deep remorse for it but my friends and I were distanced after that they couldn't stand to think that I was okay with killing. That is what lead me here a 20-year-old with an adopted son and many suitors but none were love was requited.

I changed my clothes after a year of running around in a skimpy skirt and a see through shirt when it get wet enough. Besides it never did for cold weather and windy days when people stared even more because I was flashing them constantly. I brought some miko clothes from Kaede to my mom who modified them to be more modern yet still Feudal Era style. The shirt was made into a white long sleeve shirt that was dress like. It still had the same v-neck but the arms stayed close to the skin until the elbow where it billowed out. The sleeves were cut to the shoulder and threaded with a red ribbon for each arm so I could be cool in summer and winter. The pants were modified ro be less baggy and a little closer to the skin. My mom made several other bottoms but I favored this one the most. She made two other a long skirt with shorts stitched to the bottom a slit went up to the knees for easy movement. The last one was a short skirt for summer months with some material Sesshomaru gave me for my 18th birthday. It was a light material which was made into a pair of pants. It was strong but light so that cool air could pass through the clothing it covered as well. My hair changed as well it grew long after 5 years of traveling form mid back to around my knees. I brush and fix my hair every morning into a braid or the traditional miko style.

Enough about me Sango and Miroku got married but still haven't gotten a baby which was a good thing for Sango who wanted to fight in the last battle. She still wore her slayers outfit though the marriage brought out her feminine side and Sango acts a little more feminine. Though she was feminine in her own way she starts to act a lot like the Feudal age girls gushing over guys and clothes which is the same it seems for every time. Inuyasha finally admitted he saw me as a friend and our relationship was a lot better but he also brought Kikyo in. She apologized for her actions against me. We gained a sister like bond and she taught me the way of a miko. He finally did this within the first 2 and half years of our rocky relationship. Luckily he did because it was almost to late to pick up the pieces.

Though Kikyo wasn't just teaching me she was teaching Rin who showed signs of being a miko. Together Kikyo and I helped her learn the ways by shooting a bow and other miko such things. She also learned some basic hand to hand from her father along with sword fighting. Sango gave muscle strength. Miroku gave the knowledge. Inuyasha gave the fun of pulling on his ears. Shippo gave her time to have fun and goof off. Her outfit changed from a yellow and orange checkered kimono into a fighting clothes similar to Sesshomaru though more feminine. Her outfit consisted of a white inner haori and then an outer haori that was white with red cherry blossoms. It was smaller to fit her body size. A pair of pants tight but not to tight for easy movement. A short skirt was placed over it. Her hair had reached longer as well hanging at her butt. She left it down when not in a fight otherwise it was in a high ponytail. She used a whip as her long distance weapon and a sword for direct contact with her opponent.

Though she was now a thirteen year old girl who was reaching puberty. This was bad news as Sesshomaru became even more protective of her and watched out for guys who even dared to look upon her. Their would have been many deaths had I not soothed Sesshomaru. He left her in my care when she reached her period. She used the Feudal supplies half the time and modern the other half so she knows how to use the feudal Era's version if I should ever leave permanently. Sesshomaru viewed me as his sister after I rescued rin on several occasions his respect must have grown for me because he trained me in sword, whip use and conjuring, hand to hand, he even gave me protection from the Western lands for as long as I'm alive this includes being brought back.

Shippo had changed as well. Shippo had hit maturity and grown taller as well. He had now reached my waist and his hair had grown longer and was no longer kept in a bow. His outfit was the same just longer and fit better for someone or his height the hole was still in the back of his pants. He was more mature and I think he had a thing for RIn because he always seemed to be hanging around her they were very cute though so how could I deny them anything.

We all had to split up so we can better utilize all the forces. I stayed with the kids in the West. Inuyasha went to the North. Sango to the South and Miroku reluctantly went to the East. The final battle was to commence and were to come in all four directions to trap Naraku we were determined to defeat him this time he would not run away the death and destruction was to end in five days time when we would finally meet him.

"Sesshomaru since we have to be their in five days will we still have time to stop?" I asked curiously.

"Of course we will miko but I would like you not to overdue it the blood bond is tonight," said Sesshomaru bluntly.

"Alright grandpa," I grumbled.

"Is everyone alright back their?" I asked turning around.

"Yes miko-sama," said the army.

"Guys I've told you just Kagome," I sighed.

"Kagome-san will we stop at nightfall?" asked a curious soldier.

"Sesshomaru will we?" I asked.

"Yes," he said shortly but to the point.

We will be stopping at nightfall I replied.

"Momma can we have some pocky?" asked Shippo.

"Sure Shippo," I said with a smile on my face I dug in the bag and pulled out two.

"You and Rin play nice today okay," I asked.

"Yes momma," said Shippo.

"Good boy," I said ruffling his hair.

We continued on until late at night when we found a nice clearing.

I felt really nervous right now. The demons were staring at me was stuck with all the fox demons. Their leader was named Souki and he constantly tried to grab her he had no mate foxes did like to touch a lot though which is why I was trying her best to ignore the gazes and to concentrate on walking. Though my anger was clear by the way my hand held tightly to my weapon prepared to swing it on some unsuspecting fox.

"Sango-san would you mind getting on my back?" asked Souki.

"I will get on Souki-sama," I said.

I stepped forward as he bent down and got on his back. His hands stayed very close to my knees as I relaxed against his back dropping my guard glad to finally get off my feet. I felt a hand slide a little up my thigh I narrowed my eyes but as they didn't move anymore I relaxed again and fell into a light sleep against the fox demon. I was asleep for a good three hours that's what Kagome would say. I woke up to find it was late evening. I stretched comfortable pressing closer to the warmth underneath me as I stretched. I opened my eyes to find I was still on Souki-sama's back. I blushed bright red at my actions. Though I twitched in anger when I realized his hands had wandered to my upper thigh and on of his hands was squeezing my ass.

"Souki-sama I suggest you move your hands before I remove them for you," I growled.

"If you wish Sango-san," said Souki-sama removing his hands.

"Could you please put me down Souki-sama I feel rested now?" I replied.

"As you wish Sango-san," said Souki-sama.

Sango had to endure attempts and grabbing her all day and man was she tired and upset. Though night fell and we stopped for the night to set up camp in a nice clearing. Today was a long day now Sango only had to endure four more days with the lustful Lord Souki-sama.

The wolf tribe was a fairly small tribe after Naraku demolished most of it. Kouga and Ayame were in the lead. Ayame was trying to convince Kouga she was to be his mate. She was really a nice demon but Kouga was to thick to realize that Kagome didn't love him. The life of a monk was hard that was for sure. Their arguing kept a constant headache on the surface. My poor head was throbbing and frankly they needed to shut it. Their voices were so aggravating.

"Kouga-sama and Ayame-sama could you please stop the bickering your tribes are at wits end we won't make the walk their if you don't shut up," I said in annoyed voice.

They had the decency to blush. The rest of the after noon was quiet and everyone sighed at the lack of noise. Though by the night they were bickering again and I could tell a few troops were wondering why we were following a bunch of dimwits. I placed my sleeping bag in the nice clearing as the wolves got themselves situated. I could only wonder what my beautiful Sango was doing and how much torture she was suffering.

The battle demons were an alright bunch. They loves to fight and this was going to be a good time for me. I loved to fight and the action and the thrill of fighting pumped my adrenaline. Their hair was wild and untamed but frankly I was glad I thought it would be much worse. I was glad that Kagome sent me here I felt bad for Sango foxes were lustful creatures she had a team full of hentai's ah well not my problem.

"Raizen-sama you guys don't use swords so how do you fight?" I asked curiously.

"We use our body to fight along with our speed," replied Raizen-sama.

"You guys love to fight right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Lose to fight we live for it and to eat human flesh especially tender females," said Raizen-sama.

I'm so glad Kagome didn't come they would have tried to eat her instead of going with her. I continued to talk of our plan of action instead of rushing in. I learned battle demons love battle but love their lives as well and think before entering a battle unless though go into rage in which case every man for himself. I found them to be smart and loved battle like me. I was not discriminated for being a hanyou they valued a fighters spirt and his power. We set up camp lounging around this would be a long trip.

"Sesshomaru-sama were are you taking me?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru had taken me from camp for something he said was important. I had been dragged for nearly a half hour to an unknown place eyes firmly closed for something. I felt Sesshoumaru stop and collided with his back at the sudden stop. I rubbed my nose and felt the blindfold disappear. I gazed in wonder at the beautiful clearing.

"Kagome I need you to trust me," said Sesshomaru-sama.

"I trust you wholeheartedly," I replied.

"You must strip and bath with me to do the blood bonding ceremony," said Sesshomaru-sama.

"A...alright," I gasped in shock.

I stepped towards the hot spring and slipped off my clothes and slide into the water. I epped as a body made contact with my back. I jumped backwards a deep blush settled on my cheeks as I ducked low under the water not making eye contact with Sesshomaru. I was surprised when arms wrapped around my stomach and placed me on his lap. I froze in shock and embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru-sama," I gasped.

"Relax were just cleansing the body of unpurities," said Sesshomaru.

I slowly relaxed and let the water sooth my aches and pains. My body relaxed into a comfortable position as we soaked and cleansed.

"It is time Kagome," replied Sesshomaru-sama.

He stood up as the water glistened off his form. I blushed and turned around rapidly. He leaned down and lifted me to face his chest. I blushed darker when I felt my soon to be brothers body pressed so intimately pressed against mine.

"We must be naked to do the ceremony," replied Sesshomaru-sama to my unanswered question.

He showed his wrist and slit it with a claw and did the same to mine. He placed his wrist over my mouth. I blinked in question but I already knew what I must do. I raised mine his to mouth. We sucked on each other blood until the wounds healed. He reopened his wrist and placed markings on my wrists thighs and hips along with my face. His wound closed and he sent out a howl. several howls responded. I felt pain start to break out as his youki flooded the clearing. He bit my neck not as mating mark but as the blood bonding process. I felt the pain grow along my body. My body changed and curved along with my hair which grew out. Fangs sprouted out of my mouth and my nails grew. I felt dizzy and his youki drew in. I felt my body sway as the strain was to much. I was about to fall forward when strong arms caught me. I fell unconscious after that moment.

I redressed the miko in clothes and then slipped on my own clothes setting her on a nearby rock. She seemed so ethereal now. Her hair turned into a mixture of black and white strands. Her ears were pointed and the marks I placed upon her skin turned purplish pink in response to her miko powers. She now had sharp fangs and claws. She had grown several inches. Her boobs another size. Her body had the right curves and she thinned out and muscles could be seen. Her stomach muscles showed as well. She was next in line to the throne. She was my imouto and I loved her as one. I carried her back to camp. I placed her in the sleeping bag and watched over her as everyone was already asleep or at least pretending to be. I fell into a light sleep last thing I saw was my imouto sleeping and snuggled to the kids as if protecting them.


	2. Journey and Relationships

A New World, A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho if I did the two series would meet and that would be awesome anyways on with the story.

Last Time: Sesshomaru did a blood bonding with Kagome who fell unconscious and hasn't woken up as of yet. Sango has to deal with the fox demon. Lord Souki who loves to grope females. Miroku has to deal with the lovebirds Ayame and Kouga who show their love by arguing nonstop and have driven everyone crazy. Inuyasha has found new friends and allies and fits in somewhere for once and is enjoying himself. Shippo and Rin had fun with the each other and a budding relationship is forming. The battle is approximately four days away what adventures will happen today.

I woke up feeling almost unbearable pain wrack my body. I groaned in pain as I realized I was alone except for one lone person. It was one of the guards I had made friends with his name was Yuki and he was nice and shy but brave in battle. I weakly got up and showed him a smile as he ran over and helped me into a sitting position.

Sesshomaru-sama left me to bring you to catch up with the others he said you needed rest after your trail your still not better though so I will carry you gasped Yuki as he blushed a bright red.

Thanks Yuki-kun I agree I'm to sore to argue I laughed.

I was helped out of the sleeping bag and he rolled it up for me. My bag was already gone I mused as I saw no sign of it. He grabbed the sleeping bag. I touched it lightly sending miko powers into it. The bag shrunk to the size of a peanut. I slipped it in the glass jar along with the shards. Yuki helped me get on his back. He placed his hands on my thigh. I was used to this action and wrapped my arms around his neck at just the right amount of strength. Once situated he started running forward.

Yuki-kun thanks so much when I get my bag I have something for you I said.

Kagome-san no need you don't have to he stuttered cutely.

Think of it as a present between friends I replied.

Okay Kagome-san said Yuki.

I was so nervous when Kagome-san opened her eyes. Their were a beautiful blue gray and she looked stunning I had a crush on her before but now I don't know if I can even talk to her. She still wore her miko clothes but they fit to her curves better then before. Being a miko it covered but gave room for imagination. She had an hourglass shape. Her boobs had grown another side. During her sleep the shirt had come a little loose showing a little cleavage as she stretched and moved. Her hair which was long before reaching her butt now fall down in waved to her knees. It was out and flowing the color was almost the same except for the silver colored strands which covered about half her hair. Her hair looked silky smooth to the touch. Her hips looked even better in those pants. Her legs were longer and the pants had slid up showing creamy white skin. She neither fixed it or anything so I got a nice view. She smiled and her fangs stuck out they were so smooth and nice. I almost couldn't hold myself back from jumping her when she got on my back and pressed her perfect breasts on my back. A blush crept up my face at the fantasies she was giving me just pressing into my back. Her hands wrapped around my neck and self-consciously stoked my chest. I blushed but also I could feel myself harden. I put my hands up her thigh. Her pants moving with the motion. She was to busy talking to notice a thing.

Yuki-kun I know you must have wanted to go with everyone else sorry I mad you get left behind I sighed.

No it was my pleasure Kagome-san said Yuki.

I moved her pant legs as far as they could go and felt her creamy skin under my hand. I really couldn't hold myself for much longer as my inner demon. pushed to take her. Her scent was tantalizing. She smelled of fresh rain, rose petals, even her purity was a heavenly scent, and my favorite was the sweet smell she carried it was cinnamon. She pressed harder against my back and my restraints broke.

Yuki-kun are you alright I asked as he topped mid run.

I was surprised when he dropped me.

Yuki-kun what was that far I yelled playfully.

He turned around eyes glowing red and predatorily. I backed up into a tree as he stalked me.

Yuki-kun please stop I whimpered scared.

Submit to me mate Yuki growled.

He pressed me to the tree and grabbed my face and kissed my lips not roughly but he could have been softer. I tried to push against him but he smashed me against the tree. I felt something poke my leg and opened my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth. I didn't want to hurt him but I sure wasn't kissing back. He got off my mouth as I panted for breath. He seemed anxious and ripped my shirt off. My bra was still covering thankfully. I covered myself in embarrassment. I went to slap him and he grabbed my hand so I wen to use my other and he did the same thing. He unhooked my bra and let it fall. He fondled my breasts roughly. I whimpered in pain. He covered a nipple and bit harshly as blood flowed out I screamed in pain and he soothed the wound. He ripped my pants off and was going for the underwear before I sent a small blast of miko energy and threw his hands off. I hit him in the head. He seemed to come his senses as tears streaked down his face and he turned around. I slipped on my clothes and healed my breast. The pain was gone thankfully.

Yuki-kun its alright I know it was your inner demon. not you I said soothingly.

No its wrong I love you and if I loved you I never should have hurt you sobbed Yuki.

I forgive you it was never your fault I know you fought against your inner demon I said.

I'm so sorry I don't think you should ride my back we still have to run though said Yuki.

I feel better I can run by myself really thanks for the ride I said.

Alright said Yuki cheering up slightly.

I reached up and licked the tears off his face as he blushed scarlet. I ran and he followed we made it to the group a half hour later. We greeted each other and the rest of the day was quiet and Sesshomaru-kun must have known what happened but kept quiet when I mentioned nothing. We found a new camping spot with no trouble and camped for the night.

Someone up their must hate me Sango moaned.

I had been groped to many times to count and I had only been up for an hour. I was cursed to be stuck with the horny fox that was like Miroku to a much worse degree. The perverts of the world must flock to her. He hadn't just grabbed my butt no he had grabbed my hips my bobs I felt so violated it wasn't funny. I wanted to cry in misery. I wondered if he would die form all the slaps I had given him. My hand hurt from all those slaps and my weapon had been used several times. I should have taken Kouga and I wondered what MIroku was doing and right now he looked good compared to this fox.

Souki-sama don't even think about it pointed out as I saw his hand out of the corner of my eye.

Of course Sango-san said Souki.

We were ahead of schedule by twenty minutes so took a break around noon. I wanted a quick wash so wandered to a nearby hot spring. I got in and washed off quickly using some of Kagome's supplies. I heard a rustling in the bushes and picked up a rock. I expected to hear a dull thud I was surprised to hear nothing. I shrugged and turned around to see Souki. I went to scream when he covered my mouth with his hand. I calmed down and ducked deeper into the water blushing.

Souki-sama what are you doing I gasped.

Doing something I've wanted to do since I meet you he replied.

I blushed and backed into the corner of the hot spring. He descended on me and kissed me. It felt a little spark but the kiss was almost as if I had kissed my brother or my father. I pulled back as he looked at me expectantly. I felt a huge explosion when I kissed Miroku. I felt sympathy for the lord though maybe we could be friends no kissing involved just plain friends.

Souki-sama it felt as if I kissed my brother could we still be friends I asked.

Yes we could still be friends Sango-san said Souki though the disappointment was clear along with the sadness.

I turned as he left and got dressed. I knew he was sad but leading him on would have been worse. I soaked for a minute and then stepped out and shook a little. I dried myself with a towel and squeezed out the excess water from my hair. I slipped into my slayers outfit and the kimono over it. My hair lay flat down my back. I ran my fingers through it to get most of the knots out. I grabbed my bag and weapon and walked to camp. We moved out Souki stopped grabbing me and I had a nice conversation with him. I sent a real smile at him and the trip was more enjoyable. I brooded on how the others were doing hopefully it was good. We se tup camp, ate, and then slept for the night. I rested against Souki who wrapped his tail around me and held me close.

Kouga and Ayame argued the minute they got up. It was about the most trivial thing ever. Apparently Kouga slept to far from her and then expected her to cook breakfast. We had to listen to the whole argument. Though sometime in the late afternoon they stopped arguing. Their activities were definitely better spent as they finally accepted each other and stop their annoying bickering that drove us crazy.

Well I think your hot shouted Ayame as the argument got heated.

Well your sexy yelled Kouga.

Well then make me your mate yelled Ayame.

Fine yelled Kouga.

The next thing anyone knew Kouga had Ayame pressed against a tree as their argument turned into making love. We continued on leaving the two lovebirds to their own activities. After a half hour of to howls were heard and we were sure the process was completed. An hour later they joined the group smiles and a little ruffled with Kouga smirking and Ayame blushing triumphantly though. We sighed at the couple. Finally arguing was over with. We had a peaceful day and finally got some sleep and decent food to eat that night. I pondered how everyone else was doing and hoping their time was better then mine.

I was loving it with the Battle Demons. I heard learned techniques and we sparred a little. We ran and got ahead of schedule. I trained with Raizen. I could care less if he liked flesh he was nice kind and frankly not just a killing machine. He was kind and I was having so much fun I wish it would never end. So this was beyond enjoyment. I missed the others but hanging with these guys for the first I felt accepted by demon kind. I was excited and happy hoping the others found just the right group.

So Raizen-sama do you think the battle might commence early I asked in awe.

Most likely the other groups are ahead in schedule even though they think they are behind the final battle looks like it will commence tomorrow afternoon at this rate said Raizen.

Really well are you going to send a messenger I asked.

Yes it has already been done the battle will commence early and we shall catch Naraku by sunrise yelled Raizen.

The rest of the day was spent walking as I wondered how exactly the battle would happen tomorrow and if we would live to tell the tale. With this many people I was positive though and fell asleep in a tree holding Tetsuiaga tightly glad the new moon was two weeks away.


	3. Final Battle and Heartfelt Leaving

A New World, A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or their would be chaos which I really like muwhahahah!

Recap: Kouga and Ayame admit their feelings and mate. Sango and Souki-sama kiss only for Souki-sama to realize they weren't meant to be. Though by the looks of it he won't stop in his efforts. Inuyasha feels accepted by demons for the first time. Kagome is almost raped by Yuki only to knock some sense into him. The situation is awkward after that. Kagome is an inu youkai and apparently irresistible if yuki nearly jumped her. Sesshomaru knows what happens and hasn't attacked as of yet. The final battle is less then a day away as they are ahead of schedule and plan to sunrise Naraku.

Camp was being packed up. I helped by cleaning pots along with Rin. We started on our journey I kept my eyes on them and watched as Shippo was near Rin making sure to protect her. I watched the sight with a smile on my face. I saw Rin bend down and kiss him on the cheek in thanks. I saw as he blushed and looked abashed. I smiled at their antics. We had to stop around noon as I wanted to change into something to battle in along with Rin. I slipped into the long skirt and small shorts underneath. My shirt was a white tanktop with red sleeves attached. I placed armor over it. A sword on one hip and a bow and a quiver of arrows on my back. RIn changed into an outfit like mine except her skirt was green along with the pants underneath. Her shirt was a brown tank with green sleeves attached. I quickly put my hair in a bun and we both stepped out ready to fight. We continued talk was minimal as nerves were high we stepped on the outskirts of the battle field. I saw the other groups pulling up at the same time. We nodded at each other and set out into battle.

I was nervous and the minute I woke u I packed and slipped into my slayers outfit and tied my hair up with the ribbon and my weapon rested on my back as I fidgeted constantly on it. I talked with Souki-sama as I tried to calm my frayed nerves. We continued on into sometime in the late afternoon. I was even more nervous and had a feeling I would have to fight Kohaku or Naraku would take out his shard to torture me. I hardened my resolve and could only think of my reunion with Kagome. I would get to see her so even if I died I would die valiantly fighting to protect those that I love. Kiara nudged my face. I pet her absentmindedly and we hit the outskirts. I tensed every nerve ready for battle. I turned to see Kagome to see she had changed. I would worry about that later. She looked at me and then looked at everyone. We looked at her and nodded at then set out into battle.

I was excited but nervous as I got up. Would I get to tell Sango my real feelings? What if we didn't survive? What if my wind tunnel sucks me in or isn't closed when we destroy Naraku and it stops after my generation? Will I have time to bear a son if that does happen? I pushed those thoughts back and got ready to face the battle. It was going to be fierce and people were going to die to solve it. We traveled the day as the wolves were nervous. You could tell that everyone was getting themselves battle ready. We arrived at the battle field. We looked around spotting my friends I nodded my head and we set out into the battle as we were headed either towards our doom or victory.

The battle demons were amped for battle. I felt more relaxed and not so nervous being around them. I was anxious to see my friends and show them that I don't always rush into battle. We walked until the sun was hitting us directly with its bright beams. It was time and we were almost their. We broke through the forest and stood on the outskirts. I glanced around surprised to see Kagome was part demon. She looked even more beautiful then usual and like a warrior as well. Everyone did and as we looked at each other we nodded and got set for battle it was time.

Everyone ran down the hill and towards the battle sword, axes, whips, knives, boomerangs, bows, and any weapon you can imagine was their. The archers stayed on the hills ready for the signal to fire. We were halfway to the castle when tons of demons poured out and the battle commenced. His children came out. Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi with his demonic horse were their. Along with one lone boy Kohaku being controlled by Naraku. Tons of Naraku's puppets flooded out as Naraku floated behind everyone in his barrier smug and sure of himself. The field was cluttered with dead bodies form both sides. The injured were laying in their own blood moaning as anyone still able to fight protected them.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, and Kikyo surprisingly rushed to meet Naraku's children.

Kagome, Rin, Kikyo and Shippo who took Kanna the three females shooting arrows and Shippo with distractions.

Kouga and Ayame took Kagura to avenge the wolves who had died because of her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who took Hakudoshi causing mass destruction with their formidable attacks.

Sango took Kohaku on her own as she needed to handle this on her own.

Miroku took the puppets that kept attacking.

The battle was going on well for the good side as they killed the seemingly never ending demons. Naraku was getting frustrated as he saw it was going bad for him and as the villain tried to strike a low blow to the good side.

Kanna was finished as all three of us females shot an arrow and her mirror broke along with her dying she smiled happy to be free as she turned into s dust and blew in the wind. Shippo and Rin hugged happily that was when you heard a scream of fright. I turned to see tentacle headed towards them. I concentrated and erected a barrier quickly. The tentacle was purified but that wasn't the only low blow he struck he distracted everyone and pulled the tentacle out of Kohaku's back. Sango screamed as everyone turned.

I ran over to comfort her as my anger grew. His children were gone and most of his demon army was gone. We went towards him. Weapons of many kind were aimed at him. I caught his eye and knew only I could defeat him. I stepped forward and sent up a barrier blocking everyone off.

"Kagome let me in!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Don't be reckless!" shouted Sango and Miroku.

"Momma don't die!" yelled Shippo and Rin.

"You better beat him imouto," said Sesshomaru.

I looked over him knowing to defeat him I would have to destroy his whole existence and turn him into literally nothing. I ran forward breaking the barrier and finding the shikon I latched onto it and purified the jewel which slowly spread out purifying his body.. He was not to give up and sent blow after blow onto my body. I ignored the pain as he shot tentacles through my body.

"I will come back miko just you watch!" he yelled as the last of his body was destroyed.

I chanted a spell and gathered his ashes. His ashes spun in a circle and his soul floated infront of me. He was sent into the deepest pits of hell were he would suffer torture worse then being purified. I dropped the barrier and turned around and sent a smile at everyone. I knew my body was weak and I doubted I would live. I felt a warm glow from the jewel as my friends ran towards me. The bright pink light surrounded me as time froze.

"Child what is your wish?" asked Midrikou.

"I want every life except mine that was ruined by Naraku to be fixed," I said.

"Are you sure child?" asked Midrikou.

"Wish granted thank you for setting me free I will always be with you if you need my help and you will disappear to go somewhere else once you have said goodbye to everyone even your family," said Midrikou.

I nodded in understanding as time started again.

"Kagome you did it!" shouted Sango.

"Guys this is goodbye I can no longer stay here or my time I am needed else where," I said as tears fell down my face.

"We thought this would happen so here," said Sango.

She handed me a slayers outfit. I cried and hugged her tightly as I knew this would be goodbye and I would never see her again.

"Kagome-sama this is for you," said Miroku.

I laughed as it was a scroll I read the title and hugged him not even slapping him for grabbing my butt probably for the last time ever.

"Imouto I will find you so you better stay safe or I'll hurt you personally," said Sesshomaru.

I ran and hugged him tightly and buried my face into his haori. I was surprised when he patted my head and then wrapped his arms around me. I felt the cold chink off metal as he pulled back. I looked a the necklace in sunrise.

"If I'm still alive the necklace will shine," said Sesshomaru.

"Okaa-san I made you this," said Rin.

I glanced at the arrow she made. I held it close as more tears flowed down my face. I hugged her close. I reluctantly let go and gave her smile.

"Okaa-san stay safe and this is for you if I'm still alive it will still spin if you want it to," said Shippo.

I looked at my hand to see his favorite top. I hugged him tightly as tears fell down I felt wet tears on my shoulder but I loved him so much that I couldn't help but smile.

I was surprised when Yuki stepped up to me.

"I want to give you this and I'm so sorry I hope you keep the good memories of me with you,"Yuki said.

"Of course Yuki stay safe and watch over everyone alright," I said.

"Wait I have presents for all of you," I said.

I enlargened my bag and gave Rin a quiver of hand arrows with enchantments placed on them by me. She smiled and hugged me again. I handed Sango a kimono and some bathing supplies and how to make the in this time. She smiled and hugged me. I handed Miroku some sutra's and a perverted book from my time. He hugged me no groping and smiled. I gave Shippo a bracelet handmade that spelled out names and had protective enchantments. I went to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug and slipped a necklace around his neck. I winked and I think he caught the vibes and nodded. I gave Yuki a knife of mine that also had protective charms in it. He smiled and embraced me. I walked up to Inuyasha after this I knew I would have to go. My wounds had healed for some strange reason.

"Inuyasha after this I'm going I loved you so much I wanted to be your mate but now you are just my best friend and once I leave you will have someone very important to you alive," I said.

"Kagome you will forever be my best friend and if things were different we could have been together," said Inuyasha.

"This is goodbye," said Inuyasha as he leaned and pressed his lips to mine. I pressed back as this was just a simple sweet kiss I felt happy but sad at the same time. He pulled back. I lifted my hand and took of the rosary as the spell was broken. I put it on my neck and took out a bag form my bag. Full of ramen and something else that he would find when he ate all the ramen the recipe for ramen and necklace for Kikyo.

I kissed him on the cheek as I felt my body fade and disappear. The last thing I saw were my friends lunging for me as I disappeared.

I landed in front of my door in sunrise. I smiled at the memories and opened the door.

"Kagome is that you!" yelled my mom peeking out.

She dropped the glass in her hand as a couple minutes later the whole family even Buyo stood in front of me.

"Mom I have to go somewhere else so this will be goodbye," I said.

"Kagome honey I love you and sorry I never told you until now but your half angel from your father. I'm full miko so that's why your powers are stronger then an ordinary miko," said my mother.

She embraced me and I hugged back as she slipped an outfit into my hands.

"Hey squirt I'm gonna miss you but stay safe alright," I said.

"Kagome you will always be the coolest big sister ever," said Souta hugging me back.

"Demon begone," yelled grandpa as I forgot I was still a demon.

"Grandpa bye I'm sorry I never listened to your legends and ignored you but deep down I loved you and I will miss you bye," I said hugging him.

"Bye grand daughter," said Grandpa.

I pulled back as once again my body faded and my mom lunged along with Souta as grandpa hobbled I was gone and sent spiraling through time. I sent out a silent scream as my body shrunk in on itself into my silent cry was a silent six month baby cry. I felt a blanket over me and a basket under me. I floated to what looked to be the ground it was late at night and the growling off dogs and howling of wolves scared me. I screamed and cried in fear I was surprised when the door opened and a kind looking woman opened it. I held out my hands to her as she lifted the basket and I saw something slide past me she bent and picked it up she gasped and took the basket and placed it down cradling me to her. I giggled as I knew I would like her a lot as I saw a curious red head peek out to see the commotion and then walk back into his room.


	4. Life and Revelations

A New World, A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho it would be nice if I did though.

Recap: The final battle commenced and everyone fought valiantly. Kagome wished on the jewel and their lives returned to normal as they gained those ruined by Naraku. She only had time to say goodbye to all her loved ones before she was forced into a new time. At six months old on a doorstep she found a mommy who was kind and loved her. She felt loved and was glad she even saw a red headed boy she was very curious about him.

I gazed around as I woke up pressed against warmth. I giggled and hugged tighter as the person woke up. I laughed as they woke up. I saw it was the kind women and held tighter to her. She lifted me and I was surprised as she lifted me and placed me in the tub and washed me off. I splashed water happily. She dried me off and dressed me in some baby clothes looked meant for a boy. I really didn't care though. She carried me downstairs as she opened the door for a boy who was a year older then me at the most. He staggered out as she set us both in the playpen. I crawled towards him and looked at him curiously. I hugged him happily and hugged him. That started our relationship. I liked the boy hw was cute and kind never caring about what I looked like.

A year later I was able to stand and Shuichi I learned his name and that mine was Kagome. I would walk after him as she talked I understood none of it but he was my brother so I loved him. I giggled happily and I followed him around like a lost puppy but it didn't matter. He was smarter then the average kid was for his agree I knew. I felt something was different blood thirsty but seeing as he was kind I ignored it. So I spent most of my days following him around like some lost puppy.

A Year later I was able to talk and Shuichi never seemed to want to play. We went to the park he would rather sit and talk to mom. I felt neglected by him and would swing alone on the bench. I was surprised one day when a soccer ball rolled to my feet. I saw a boy and a girl run towards me. I smiled and picked up the ball.

"Hi I'm Kagome," I said.

"Yusuke the boy," said gruffly.

"Kayko," said the girl.

I shook both of their hands.

"Can I play with you?" I asked.

"Surwe," said the girl.

I ran after them as we kicked the ball around. Even without Shuichi I was having fun and this was around the time we distanced ourselves from one another as he would rather ignore mother and I then talk to us. I found new friends with Kayko and Yusuke who were kind.

Two and a half years later I was starting kindergarten I didn't see Kayko and Yusuke after that. I cried to myself as my friends were gone. Shuichi was in First Grade but he totally ignored me as I had fun with kids my age or tried to. Actually Shuichi never even acknowledged my existence until the middle of that year.

I was splaying in the sandbox making a castle by myself. My eye color was made fun of at first they liked me but when they realized my eye color was freaky they stopped being my friends. I dealed with it and was still kind to any of them. Today was different though as a shadow came over the box. I looked up to see some of the bigger kids of the school. I saw the mean looks on their faces and backed up a little. They kicked over my castle as I fell on my back.

"Opps we knocked over your castle," said one of the boys.

"Sorry bout that one of the other," boys said.

I went to run and the grabbed the back of my shirt I struggled hard as they went to attack me.

"Drop my sister," said a cold voice.

The bullies dropped me in the sandbox as I blinked to see Shuichi staring them down. Something in his eyes must have scared them as they ran. Shuichi turned as everyone else looked away. I sat in the sandbox and cried he only saved me never even tried to help me up. The bell rang I slowly got up and brushed myself off. I wiped my eyes as this day was forever in my mind.

Later that same year I walked home alone he never walked with me. I entered the house and went to the fridge for some healthy snacks. I pulled it it out as Shuichi came home.

"Mom I need the dough for a project for class," said Shuichi.

"I'll get it for you," said mother.

"I can reach it mom," he called.

He stood on the stool and went to grab it he got it as the stool wobbled. I screamed in fright. He lost his balance and I screamed louder. I was surprised when our mother lunged and protected his head from the glass plates that had been knocked down. Shuichi got up as she held her bleeding hands.

"Shuichi you alright right?" asked mother.

I ran upstairs and found the bag of herbs I had collected over the years and a bowl I made for this. I ran down stairs with tweezers and carefully pulled the glass out of her hand. I finished and washed the wounds and sprayed them with disinfectant. I mashed some herbs into crumbly leaves. I put some water and stirred it until it was thick paste. I covered her wounds and bandaged them.

"Mom are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine thanks for the help dear," said mother.

"I'll sweep up the glass," I said. I grabbed the broom and cleaned up the mess and put it in the trash to avoid injury. I wondered on Shuichi I knew something had changed and knew from that moment on he was no longer going to be so heartless that this incident had changed him forever.

Four years later I had three main friends Ayumi, Ayame, and Yuka who were fun and loved boys. We would talk about who was hot and how much they loved my brother. I told them about him they were nice to me and treated me good so why not. Even if Shuichi was less cold to mother he never wanted to talk to me I didn't mind and treated him with the utmost respect and politeness. I just didn't have it in me to hate anyone at all.

"Kagome could you steal a lock of your brothers hair for us?" asked Yuka.

"No I'm sorry guys I just can't do that," I said.

"Look girl if you want us to stay your friend steal a lock of his hair!" yelled Ayumi.

"Kagome doesn't have to do that!" yelled Ayame.

Fines were no longer friends with either of you yelled Yuka as she shoved me backwards.

"Yeah!" yelled Ayumi who pushed Ayame.

I looked at her as she helped me up.

"Thanks put Ayame do you promise to be my best friend always?" I asked.

"I promise Kagome as long as I live you will be my best friend," said Ayame.

I embraced her closely as tears poured out of my eyes. She calmed me down and led me to the restroom to clean myself up. After that I only trusted Ayame and her judgment on people. Ayame and I grew closer that day.

So when my birthday rolled around I wanted her to some and just her.

"Mom could I have a sleepover I just want to invite on friend is that alright?" I asked.

"Sure Kagome so who is it?" asked mother.

"Her name is Ayame and she's really nice and protects me," I said.

"Alright you can tell her I agree," said mother.

"Thanks mom!" I yelled and embraced her around the hips.

I called her immediately and she was happy and I heard her ask her parents who agreed and the day was set but what I didn't know was their was to be a boy's sleepover at the same time.

I heard the doorbell and ran to open it only to see a couple boys at the door.

"Kagome their friends," said Shuichi form behind me.

"Sorry Shuichi," I said backing up out of the way.

He disappeared into his room I ignored the glances his friends gave me in sympathy.

The door rang again I ran embraced Ayame who smiled back at me at hugged back.

"Come on let's head upstairs," I said dragging her up the stairs.

We goofed off and talked the whole night giving each other makeovers and things like that but eventually we got tired and fell asleep on the floor hugging each other. I woke up the next morning to find a blanket covering me and Ayame. I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom and fixed my hair into pigtails. I changed into a summer dress and walked down the stairs and sat down waiting for the others who woke up soon after. We had breakfast and they left waving bye. I wandered to my room thinking that this was the best birthday I had ever had.

Three years later I had matured and had hit puberty and some time. I had gained womanly features though I still had my hair in pigtails though my hair had grown longer since then. Shuichi and I were distanced even more if that is possible. Ayame was still my main friend and my best friend. Life continued on and we grew closer as she was more like a sister then anything else. It was a quiet year mostly. Mom found a shrine in need of a miko I liked the idea so I went their. I learned miko things but everyday when I came home my mom would check the bracelet I had on my wrist since I can remember.

It was the middle of that year and Shuichi always wore a uniform for as long as I could remember. He came home though I don't think it was through the door as an injured looking boy was sleeping on his bed as Shuichi watched over him. I watched as the boy woke up and they talked about someone or something. The boy left tout the window then Shuichi followed after a phone call. He had been acting weird recently though.

A month later our mother got sick deathly sick and I took over her duties and Shuichi was gone a lot more. I cooked and cleaned. I washed the clothes and did just about everything mother used to do. I visited her often though I couldn't help the depression that swept over me. I wanted to burden no one with my pain and sadness so I bottled it up for times when I was alone. I depended on Ayame to much I would never burden her with this so much pain. So I kept up the duties. Though I felt so happy for my mom who finally found someone. A guy from her work stopped by everyday to bring flowers. Life continued on much the same.

A year later mom was falling so deathly ill and she hadn't long to live. I stopped by everyday and watched over her. I was slowly cracking under all the pressure bottled up in me. I wasn't sure if my body could hold it for much longer. My grades were kept up they were slipping a little though and it wasn't harder to maintain with everything I had to do. Shuichi never seemed to care or help and I saw that boy come by more often but mentioned nothing at all. Shuichi came home with a mysterious item and disappeared more often. I visited mother more often. I could tell she worried for me all the time.

It was during one of my visits when he stopped by with a guy who looked barely able to stand. I ignored Shuichi as I held mom's hand comfortingly.

"Shuichi you brought a friend it's been a while," she said.

"Mom you really need to eat let me cut you an apple," said Shuichi.

"I'm fine Shuichi," said mother.

"Kagome you should go home you don't look to well," said Shuichi.

I stuck a fake smile on like I always did.

"I need to talk to you Shuichi real quick," I said.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the roof.

"Shuichi why did you try to get rid of me," I said.

"Kagome don't you have some homework or something," said Shuichi.

"Shuichi you don't even care about me who do you think maintains the house while mother is gone me you don't come home and leave me to worry I can't take this Shuichi you never help around or anything you obviously care little for me that you would rather spend time with your friend then your sister until you can actually care about me don't expect me to treat you like my brother," I replied coldly as tears streamed down my face. I turned on my heels and ran I pushed his friend out of the way as I ran to Ayame's house. She comforted me that cold and lonely night I never even knew my mother nearly died as I wasn't home or that Shuichi saved her with his friends help.

I went home later that night and finished cleaning and doing homework before going to bed. I felt broken on the inside and outside and I don't even know if I can fix myself.

Two week later his friends stopped by I had been cleaning the dishes as our mother was still recovering. I opened the door surprised to see Shuichi at the door. The emotion on my face instantly dropped.

"Hello why don't you come in don't forget to wipe your feet," I said and turned on my heels.

I pulled myself together and put on a smile and walked into ask if they wanted something.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" I asked smile on my face.

Two sodas responded the two boys wrestling. Ice cream responded the boy in the corner. Tea please Kagome Shuichi asked.

"Sure," I replied with fake happiness.

I got their stuff together and decided to put cookies as well. I hummed a song that I had never heard before but felt familiar. I went to walk into the living room when I overheard them talking.

"Their is a demon outbreak and I can't stay here Kagome might be in danger I know she already doesn't like me but I couldn't let her get hurt or die," sighed Shuichi.

He wants to protect me even after all this. I smiled and walked in as if I had nothing.

"Here is the stuff you wanted," I said placing it on the table.

I suddenly felt cold steel against my neck. Some deep hidden instinct kicked in as I felt no fear which was unnatural. My arm darted forward and smacked his wrist as I turned and caught the sword and flicked it at him. He caught the sword as suddenly I snapped back to myself. My head suddenly hurt and I felt woozy as the room started spinning and I feel forward. The last things I remember were arms around my waist.

They never came over but Shuichi was gone a lot more and our birthday was going to happen so soon where he was when I needed him.

Three months later it was our birthday and I invited Ayame my trusted friend to come along. It was a party in our backyard and he invited that whole gang I got introduced and made friends with them though the couple Yusuke and Kayko seemed familiar. I guess I would remember at a later point. I sat alone as they chatted with Kurama I had felt an odd pulsing from my bracelet. I ignored it and perked up as Ayame came. I was about to run and hug her when I was stopped by an arm.

"She's my friend what are you doing?" I asked Botan.

"We need to talk with her," said Botan cheerfully.

I ran and stood in front of her.

"If you talk to her you can talk to me," I said suddenly feeling trapped in.

"Kagome happy birthday," said Ayame hugging me.

"Thanks Ayame," I said hugging her back.

"Why don't we blow out the candles so we can make a wish," I said.

They gathered around us and I made a wish as I waited on Shuichi. We blew them out and then we shared out the cake. They slowly left until Ayame was the only one left. We went to my room and suddenly she grabbed my arm.

"Kagome I'm your guardian and its time to show you your true self," said Ayame.

She grabbed the bracelet and unhooked. Memories I used to have flooded my mind as I felt overwhelmed. I fell unconscious as my mind processed what had happened. I woke about an hour later with her hovering over me. She helped me up and showed me the mirror. I was me but I was an angel or part, My hair was a mixture of a golden color and black. My body looked more mature and I was wearing a white midriff top and a white skirt that flowed and wrapped around form the waist by a buckle. My hair went flowing down my butt ad to my knees. I looked in awe as my lips looked fuller and I gasped in shock. This was me.

"Kagome many things will happen but here are gifts form your old friends," said Ayame.

Goodnight I will now live with you my old family was fake and their memories of me are gone along with our classmates I will assume the form of a one tailed fox I will hide my other tails from others she said.

She shrunk into a midnight black fox with bright green eyes with white tipped paws, ears, and tail. She hopped on my bed as she touched my forehead I felt my body revert back to that of a fourteen year old me. I went downstairs and cleaned up as she followed at my feet. I cleaned it all up and put everything away and as I headed to bed many more journeys were planned for both of us and that group of people.


	5. Kurama and New School

A New World, A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho because if I did the TV series would never end.

Recap: A look on Kagome's life in general with Shuichi. Obviously their brother and sister relationship is having problems. Kurama was colder and more heartless in his younger years and Kagome felt neglected but still loved her brother. She later learns he loves her but being so far from each other has broken a bond they could have made when they were younger. Kurama will still willingly give up his life for her and after learnign this Kagome realizes he loves her. Kagome learns she is an angel miko and she has to protect others and keep her job as the shrine maiden while training. She learns Ayame is her guardian and boy does she have a lot to tell her. Well that ends this recap on with the story.

I was reviewing what Ayame told me this would kill me on the inside do though so why demand this of me I wondered.

An hour ago Ayame told me so many things. I would have to train my abilities and go to a new school a school just for angels while cooking and cleaning, along with my job as a shrine maiden. I would need to keep a low profile and not let anyone know who or what I am. I had to keep this life a secret though I could help with so many things if I could. She said my brother couldn't be told because as a spirit detective he would report this and I would be a spirit detective something I don't need. I also had demon blood which was dormant unless I was in severe danger. My powers could be a little uncontrolled so I would have to be careful and rein in my emotions because my powers seemed to react to emotion. I realized this when I hugged Ayame in joy and gold sparks rained from the ceiling and disappeared soon after I calmed down. I was now lying in bed as my eyes were getting heavy. I turned over and held Ayame gently rubbing her as the toils of today weighed heavily. I only just had time to set my alarm and I was out.

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested. I stretched and went to hit the snooze when I realized I was floating off the bed. I tried to get myself down but I ended up higher when I realized this.

"Ayame," I whispered loudly.

"Kagome what is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Get me down I can't stop floating," I hissed at her.

"Easy think down and you should go down," she said and turned and fell asleep.

I concentrated on that I screamed as I fell fast and barely landed on my feet as a thump was heard. I groaned and took a shower dressed in my school uniform, and fixed my hair into a braid for today. I washed my hands and then made breakfast. I sat at the table and waited for Shuichi who appeared second later. We ate in silence and finished. I washed the dishes surprised when Shuichi waited up for me he usually just left.

"Shuichi you waited up today," I said as we walked out the door.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with us to Kayko's parents ramen shop?" asked Kurama.

"Sure I can spare an hour right after school wait this is my last day their i'm moving to a private school its for girls only," I replied.

I split up from them going to the new private school they had angels, monks, mikos, and demon slayers. I waved by to all of them promising to meet them there and continued walking to my school. I walked around confused where was my class and where was I supposed to go.

Do you need help asked a female voice.

Yes please I need to find the front office who are you I asked kindly.

Hi i'm Sage Hinamoto its nice to meet you she said bowing.

Hi i'm Kagome Higurashi i'm new to the school and the pleasure is all mine I said bowing back.

I was lead to the office by Sage who introduced me to the secreatary her name was Yuki Samsara. I got my schedule and at that moement learned Sage was a half angel half miko like me. We had the same classes and she said tat my energy had to be sealed by a Senior who would be partner. We became instant friends as we walked to our first class together.

Class this is our new student Kagome Higruashi said the teacher Kaede.

Please explain yourself.

Hi i'm Kagome Higurashi I like archery and making friends I said smiling.

Take seat next to Miss Hinamoto said Kaede.

I sat next to her and pulled out my notebook out of my satchel and took notes on the class it involved the history of Angels this was my history class. I liked it and she talked about a project and I isntantly asked Sage to be my partner and she agreed we agreed about the time period which I kenw a lot about.

I walked to my next class with her she said it was a hands on class when I asked about it and was instantly curious.

We went throught he introductions and I sat next to Sage again. We were getting introduced ot our senior partners who would disguise or powers so we seemed like normal humans so no danger came to us at the school. A line of seniors came up and we were split up each getting a senior to help us out.

I want here said a male senior pointing at me.

I stood up and stood next to my senior ans I saw Sage who got picked by a female who started tlaking with my senior so we instnatly started tlaking apperently our seniors were going out with each other and they seemed nice. We were supposed to take our seniors home so they could see our family so this day was special we spent the day introducing and then they hide our power so we wouldn't be detected.

Hi i'm Hidan Takatori said the male my senior.

Hi i'm Ren Murakari said the female Sage's partner.

Hi i'm Kagome Higurashi I said.

Hi i'm Sage Hinamoto said Sage.

Were going to hide your powers this will only last until you can hide it yourself which should be your sophmore year here explained Hidan.

Hidan touched my forehead while Ren touched Sage's forehead all around the class seniors were doing it. I felt a warm sensation and a foreign energy flow through my body. I felt a pressure as if something was getting pushed down and then he stepped back and I opened my eyes feeling a tad woozy. I nearly fell but Hidan caught me I saw my classmates in similar predicaments. I got my bearing back and smiled thankfully at him.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and then school got out I was going to meet my friends and Kayko's place.

Hidan-sempai I want you to meet my friends and my brother is that alright my mom is in the hospital so you can meet her later today I said holding his hand while I dragged him along.

I had split up with Ren and Sage when they went home.

I stopped in fornt of the school as I saw them coming towards me.

"Hey Kayko, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, Shuichi and Yusuke!" I yelled waving.

"Kagome are they your friends and your brother," asked Hidan.

Yes come on let's go meet them I said grabbing his hand and running forward.

Hey guys I want you to meet my senior Hidan-sempai he's my guide around school and he's quite helpful I said.

Its nice to meet you Hidan-san said Suichi.

Hidan-sempai got similar welcomes from the rest of the gang and we were on our way.

"Hey Kurama why don't you talk much about your sister?" asked Kuwabara.

"Shuichi I didn't realize you had a nickname I'll call you that then," I said smiling.

"Is that his demons name?" I pondered as I ate the oden happily but not to happily.

I glanced at my watch and jumped up.

Hidan-sempai I need to go to Sage-chan's house to work on my history project would you like to come along I asked.

He shrugged.

I grabbed his hand and walked outt he door.

"Kuwabara don't call me Kurama unless it is just us," said Kurama.

"Oh sorry I didn't know," said Kuwabara.

"The damage is done fox lets talk about our mission," said Hiei.

I was over at sage's house for about an hour and Hidan-sempai along with Ren-sempai were somewhere making out we got all the information down and I promised to meet Sage tomorrow right after school I could stay for an hour and a half. Hidan-sempai walked me home which I was happy for I hugged him happily and told him to come in.

I have to clean so make yourself comfortable i'll get you some tea I said.

I tied an apron around myself and started the water for the tea while I busied witht he dishes. the tea finished and I gave it to Hidan-sempai along with some cookies. I vaccumed the house and swept the kitchen floor. I got the laundry form upstairs and washed it. I looked in the fridge to see if we were low on anything we were alright so I started a load of laundry and amde a simple salad and stew for dinner.I walked to the living room and sat down.

Hidan-sempai how is the academy I asked.

Well I really like it you get to make friends and learn mroe about yourself I know you had a fmailiar we all do you can bring it to school said Hidan-sempai.

Really Ayame I called softly.

She ran into my lap and we talked about school but he had to leave so I let him out and waved by.

I ate dinner and took a shower and I fell asleep on the table waitng up for Shuichi.

"Hey Shuichi could we just crash here for the night will be gone in the morning," said Yusuke.

"Just be quiet Kagome might still be up," replied Shuichi.

He opened the door carefully and shut it behind everyone. He looked around only to see Kagome face down on the table with a note on the microwave. I read it and sighed as my friends got cozy on the ouch and I carried her up the stairs.

I woke when I felt someone moving me. "Shuichi your home!" I yelled happily.

I screamed when I saw how dirty they all were and how filthy my clean house was.

"You just got the house dirty I have worked days on keeping this house clean and you just got it dirty!" I yelled. "Do you know how hard it is to maintain the house and cook meals!" I yelled even louder in anger. "I can't believe this Shuichi I cooked your favorite and you arrive home late again don't you care to even call I worry," I said quieter.

"Kagome," I started Shuichi.

"Just go to bed i'll clean the mess just go to bed theirs food in the microwave and fridge if you want it," I whispered as tears blurred my eyes.

"Kagome I'm sorry," said Shuichi.

"It's to late you never cared about me enough to take any duties of the house your always gone and back late you leave me to spend hours cooking a meal and can't show up on time don't you care!" I yelled. He touched my arm and shoved him away. "Just leave me alone haven't you done enough Shuichi haven't you done enough," I whispered as I bolted up the stairs.

I slammed my door shut and I collapsed on the bed and cried myself to sleep. Would everyday of my life be like this? Work and more work. He never helped and he was always gone. I hugged Ayame to my chest as I pondered so many things and my life most of all. Would Shuichi ever prove that he loved me I wondered as I fell asleep as Shuichi fell asleep guiltily?


	6. MikoAngel Lessons Death

A New world, A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho is it just me or is this getting old.

Recap: Kagome's powers got out of control and she turned on the lights only to cause several to explode then for the light to shut off. Her relationship with Shuichi/Kurama has gotten worse. Ayame is worried even more that Kagome can't seem to control her powers. The boys stayed over and made the house messy. Shuichi/Kurama is regretting neglecting his sister when he was younger. Kagome is suspicious of him and after the scroll's she has read she thinks he is Youko Kurama? She must work on controlling her emotions.

Authoress: Sorry that the last chapter was short I wanted to get one up yesterday so now that the story is set in motion I hope this chapter can be made much longer. I will work hard to try to make it a long story to cover up for the short one. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and look out for more. I will be going to Mexico next Sunday so I will not be updating until sometime after Thursday maybe later. Summer is at an end so I will try to get up a lot of chapter because I'm headed into my Sophomore years. I'm taking an A.P. class and college class(es). Not sure yet so it will be hard to update on all my stories and I still have to fix Being Yusuke's Sister 101 and a lot of chapters to Oliver and the Gang. I'm sorry if the updates seem to be slow I will try my best and work on the stories in my spare time which is basically the weekends or like an hour during the week. I just updated this chapter for all of you faithful fans so it will fit with the new plot line I have so read the last chapter if you already did then ignore this if you haven't read it and I will be posting a new chapter as well! Well hope you enjoy this chapter and my note to you all bye! On with the story!

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. I groaned and swatted it. I took a shower which woke me up. I dried off fixed my hair into a high ponytail with bangs on the side of my face. I walked down the stairs with my bag. Ayame was on my heels as I got some food and water for her. I washed my hands once again and went to make breakfast when three groggy half dressed guys walked out. I turned around to grab something and screamed as a dark blush covered my face. I opened my eyes when the sight looked wrong. They were bleeding from numerous cuts I should have noticed last night I berated myself. I ran up the stairs for a first aid kit ignoring their chests and still sleepy forms. I ran back down and keeping my blush down found a bowl crushed herbs mixed it with water and applied it to their wounds and bandaged them though Hiei was harder and I had to hold him down by straddling his waist. Kurama walked down the stairs at that moment.

"Kurama I'm just fixing his wounds," I said as I noticed his glare at Hiei.

I finished and realized I had to cook breakfast for all these hungry stomachs. I smoothed out my clothes and washed my hands after I cleaned up the medical supplies. I cooked quickly rushing around and nearly tripping over Ayame on accident. I finally got the plates carried out and handed one to everyone leaving one for myself. I walked back to the kitchen holding the tray. I stumbled but caught myself and entered the kitchen cleaned up and sat down. I ate quickly as I glanced at the time.

"Well I gotta go leave the dishes in the sink but please rinse them off and I glanced at them all be careful," I said the last part quietly.

I ran out the door bag in head and sprinted to school checking the time today was a half day and tomorrow was Sunday I planned on doing the laundry. I ran to school and made it barely on time as I slide into my seat and the bell rang. I sighed as I relaxed and looked over at Sage. I took notes on the history lesson. Class finished quickly. We headed off to our next class and realized except for homeroom adn history my classes just said class. I looked at Sage and she smiled mischievously. I walked into the classroom and our seniors were their. Most of the Freshman walked embrassed or flustered up to the seniors. I walked up calmly and hugged Hidan-sempai and let go and smiled. Ren wasn't jealous luckily. Sage hugged her senior Ren. They were our teachers and they were supposed to teach us something that we were to master by next Saturday.

Okay today you two your going to learn how to bring up your energy said Hidan.

Your energy should take up the form of your animal said Ren.

They each stuck out their palms and suddenly their was a minature form of their animals Ren had a bear Hidan had a tiger.

They touched our foreheads and let our angel energy out.

We should try I said.

Sage nodded.

We closed our eyes and set our hands out and searched for our energy. We stood for that for what seemed like 30 minutes but was probably more like an hour. I felt it and brought it out and suddenly their was Ayame sitting on my hands.I glanced at Sage she seemed to have called it first. I smiled gave her a thumbs up. She blushed and smiled at me.

You will need to be able to call your energy up a any moments notice so that's it for that.

Lesson 1.2 is shooting that energy in the form of your animal as a distraction you already have your creature up now all you have to do is practice shooting it out said Ren.

Imagining it happen before you try can help said Hidan.

I stuck my arm out and pointed at one of the desks. I closed my eyes for a second and imagined it flying at the desk and prancing I opened my eyes and concentrating on the image pulled up energy and held it behind the image and shot I was suprised when it hit and pranced around on the desk. I giggled and saw Sage was having problems. I walked over to ther and explained what I did. She nodded and ten minutes later both of our creatures were frolicking and prancing with each other. I smiled happily and cheered.

Now we will leave you with about a tenth of your powers so you cna practice you both ahve a lot so a tenth is more then plenty.

Don't forget to bring your familiar we will use them in lessons so just always bring them so it becomes a habit said Hidan.

Seeing as you both are half miko you should head off to your class will meet you their said Ren.

Their mikos and angels to I thought so I said to Sage.

Well we should get going Sage said.

Right I replied.

We jogged off to our miko classes. Hidan and Ren beat us their.

Alright Lesson 1 is brining up your miko energy your angel energy is a gold color miko energy is a pinkish/purplish color its soul energy so you will have to dig deep for it said Hidan.

Remember soul energy said Ren.

We nodded and I dug for hardly more then a couple minutes when my energy sprung up I opened my eyes and a ball of light pink energy floated before me.

Kagome that was fast said Hidan blinking.

I blushed and nodded.

I helped Sage out as she was struggling I knew a trick. I sent out small tnedrils of miko energy and helped guide her she found it soon after.

It should be easier to find next time I said.

Really thanks for helping me Kagome she said hugging me.

Next Lesson 1.2 shot the ball at some object and get it to spin in a circle said Hidan.

Again imagining helps said Ren.

I spun energy under the ball and shot it the ball floated an inch above the table and spun.

I smiled.

I'm glad I picked you as a freshman said Hidan.

I blushed and smiled under the praise.

Thanks I whispered.

The bell rang for school to let out.

Will also give you a tenth of miko energy for practice you will be tested on Monday said Hidan.

I nodded and Sage and I left the class hurriedly.I opened my locker and grabbed my stuff.

Kagome wanna come over to my house this weekened asked Sage.

I'd love to we can practice using our energy and paint each others toenails I said giggling.

Yep so i'll see you at aorund five is that okay asked Sage.

Perfect i'll be ready by then I said.

I'm glad well see ya tonight said Sage as she left.

See ya then I shouted at her back and waved bye.

"Kagome I'm sorry I'm putting everything off on you I promise from now on to pick up some of the weight,"-Shuichi.

I felt like crying as I covered my mouth and sobbed which did break into tears. I read the rest of the note and he wouldn't be home until tomorrow after my sleepover over at Sage's house. I smiled and whipped my faces. I wanted to leave him something to tell him I'm sorry. I looked for the stuff to bring over to a sleepover while deciding what to get him. I snapped my fingers and looked to see I needed to go shopping it was late in the afternoon. Ayame followed me as we had a conversation on the way to the store. I entered as the clerk showed me a smile. I shopped for things we needed and paid for it at the counter. I left with several bags. I hummed as it was getting late.

I felt someone or something following me. I spun around and just saw Shuichi and his four friends.

Hey guys I shouted waving.

Kagome what are you doing out here asked Shuichi.

Just shopping come on let's hurry home i'm slepeing over at Sage's house I said happily.

Kurama you do know were killing the parent's of a Sage you don't think its the same asked Hiei.

It's just a concidence said Kurama blowing it off.

I chatted with Yusuke and Kuwabara happily. I opened the house and walked into the kitchen and made a cake and stuck it in the oven.

Shuichi I made a cake could you take it out in a half hour and don't forget I have to go to Sage's house wait for it to cool before eating I reprimanded playfully.

Okay but Kagome be careful said Shuichi.

Will do I said playfully but seriousily.

I packed my bag and cleane dup the kitchen.

Bye Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei I yelled as I exited.

Bye Kagome everyone except Hiei echoed.

I walked to Sage's house and knocked ont he door. She opened it and I smiled as I pulled out some cookies.

I baked them for the sleepover.

They smell delicious said Sage.

We went up to her room and spent some time practicing and then got to work on our project. We were having so much fun. I was suprised when her parnets came upstairs and they had no spirtual energy or were anything special at all. They looked simlar t her but they must be her aunt and uncle or something like that. I smiled kindly at her parents they smiled back or at least they seemed to. I shared the cookies with them and they smiled. Sage and I started watching scary movies.

Is that your uncle and aunt I asked.

My parents died at a young age said Sage sadly.

I'm sorry for bringing it up I said.

It's alright my uncle and aunt are nice said Sage.

We turned back to the screen and continued watching. I heard a scream and thought it was the tv. When it happened and no one was even screaming on the screen and I ran down the stairs Sage staring in shock. She followed soon after.

I screamed as someone grabbed me.

Kagome shouted Sage.

My mouth was covered and I struggled furiousily against the body.

They won't kill you hissed the voice.

Sage's Aunt I thought suprised.

The lights turned on and Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei were in the doorway Sage was standing on the stairs gaping at her Aunt and Uncle.

Kagome gasped Kurama..

Kurama why are you here I asked.

I'm sorry Kagome said Kurama.

Why ar eyou sorry you not gonna kill them right I asked.

Hn said Hiei.

That was all I needed.

Will kill the girl unless you let us go hissed Sage's aunt.

When I felt the knife pointed at my back. I shivered in fear. I couldn't fight them not with my meager skills. Wait meager skills Sesshomaru would be ashamed. I drained my face of emotion quite suddenly Sesshomaru taught me to well to give up. I flashed my arm out struck the knife out of her hand.

Why you little bitch she yelled.

She grabbed the knife and threw it. I tried to move but it still caught me in the shoulder and I gasped as blood poured out.

Kagome shouted Kurama as he caught me as I fell.

I'm alright Kurama I said.

I was suprised when all of them even Hiei formed a circle and attacked. I closed my eyes as they screamed the loudest was Sage no one attacked her but the look on her face was enough. I nudged Kurama and tilted my head towards Sage. He picked me up and carried me to Sage.

Sage would you like to move in with us I asked.

My Aunt and Uncle whispered Sage.

My mom will love you please we cna be sisters I said forcing a smile.

Really will she asked Sage hopefully.

Sage i'll take responsibitlity for this so please I asked.

I'll come along but can I bury thme please before I leave she begged.

Your my new sister of course you can I said smiling.

Kagome will you be alright asked Kurama.

Fine really I said reassuringly.

All the guys including Kurama worked Sage wrapped up my arm and staunched the blood flow and cradled my head in her lap. I smiled though it probably looked wrong as my skin was drained of almost all color. They dug a grave otuside the house and placed the body parts in. Sage whispered some prayers and they cleaned the house of all evidence and left a note for anyone who should stumble upon it.

Sage exhausted was carried by Kuwabara hanging off his shoulders and snuggled into his back.

Kurama looked tired and drawn so Yusuke was carrying me on his back. Kurama had his arm slung over Hiei's shoulder. We made it ot the door and Kurama opened the door.

Kurama my arm burns I whispered tiredly.

Kurama unwrapped the bandage and suddenly was swearing.

You wound has been poisoned said Kurama.

He run upstairs and came back with a small vial of something. He opened it tilted my head back and poured it down my throat. I tried to spit it out but he he held my mouth closed and I swallowed it. It felt like ice down my throat. I gagged on it and I stumbled ot the kitchen with water and drank a glass full gasping. My arm didn't burn but it was sitll painful. I was suprised when I was lifted by Yusuke.

Come on you need to wash up said Yusuke.

I was dropped off in my room I took a quick shower I was careful with my wound. I stepped out dried my body off and gingerly touched the wound. I cleaned it with alcohol and then wrapped it tightly but not to tightly. I stepped out into my room. I slipped on a big shirt and a pair of shorts. I was tired but couldn't sleep. Iw alked down tairs and everyone was laying together on the floor with blankets and pillows. I saw a space next to Hiei and Yusuke opened. I yawned and slide in between them moving closer to hiei who was warmer. He seemed asleep but not in a restful state I guess is what it is called. I sighed and snuggled right next to him.


	7. Dark Tournament Starts

A New World, A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and either do the millions of other fans who wish they did like I do. 

Recap: Kagome was attacked at night and reverted to her angel form out of anger and embarrassment. Shuichi comforts her when she gets home and their brother sister relationship is fixed. A demon snake attacks and nearly kills Kagome and takes over her body. She attacks her friends and adopted family only to wake up alone. She gets ready for her date with Yuki. She has fun for once in a very long time and is expecting her mother today. She is in training and curious to where Shuichi has disappeared off to.

My sister was with a 36 year old guy who lives with his momma and doesn't have a job she spent the night with him and now I'm pissed. She even got offered cocaine by some guy and she smoked it with him. So she was never in danger she was off with some momma's boy. We were worried for nothing she could have called it wouldn't have hurt her to call. So we had a family talk and I understand her addiction I don't smoke or anything I have an addiction of my own but its nothing bad just a habit I wish I could stop. She got forty dollars she saw movie which was practically ten and she spent thirty dollars on cocaine drugs for goodness sake my mom gave her that which pissed me off big time. I'm more relaxed then I was before but I'm still mad. Never mind though on with the story!

I woke up feeling well rested. I stretched my arms as I sat up. I got up extra early to clean the house for mother. Today was Monday and we had a two week break from school so wherever Kurama was he probably already told mother. I took a shower and changed into some old shorts and a big shirt and tied my hair into a bun. I cleaned everywhere and did the laundry. During that time I brought a dart board into the kitchen. I started cooking a big lunch for the two of us. While doing the laundry and practicing shooting with an angel arrow and bow. It was different because it glowed gold instead of pink and the arrows were the same color as the bow. I got this one done by the time I finished the laundry and dinner. I already had the technique with my miko powers so I just needed to use angel powers instead of miko. I placed the food on the table and folded the laundry and placed them in each room. I changed into pants which are black and hang on my waist and into my lower stomach. I tucked in a green long sleeves shirt. I waited for the doorbell as my mother came home. I hugged her and made an excuse for Shuichi's absence for awhile. We ate the lunch and mother was amazed by my cooking and cleaning skills. I smiled and told her I was going to see Kayko for something.

"Alright dear but be careful,"l said mother.

"I will she doesn't live far," I called over my shoulder as I ran out the door.

I walked to her house keeping a fast even pace. I got their within ten minutes and knocked on the door to hear a loud conversation. I knocked against but no answer so I opened the door and followed it up to her room. I saw Botan cornered by two angry girls. I walked in behind them as I learned they were at some dark tournament thing. I needed to be there to protect Shuichi even from the sidelines. I walked up behind them and glared at Botan.

"Botan if they go to the Dark Tournament so do," I demanded.

"Alright okay pack your things return here and go I'll make the portal," sighed Botan.

"Okay I'll tell mother and be back soon!" I yelled.

I dashed out the door and a moderate pace glad I was naturally athletic. I sprinted down the street and opened the door slipping off my shoes and ran to mother explaining she nodded but told me to be prepared to meet my new brother and father. I nodded and ran up the stairs pulling out a green duffel bag. I let my hair down and brushed it. I slipped my necessities in a plastic bag and slipped it in. I slipped in clothes and under garments. I then slipped in two books the book on my miko powers and the other on my angel powers I closed the bag. I slipped it on my shoulders grabbed some food and drinks and slipped them in my bag and ran over to Kayko's house. I was the second to last to arrive. Shizuru arrived a couple minutes later as Botan made the portal. We got a room Atsuko was with us surprisingly sober. We each got our own rooms. I choose the purple room and unpacked. I slipped the food into the fridge surprised to already see foods and drinks. I shrugged and went to my room and opened my angel book. Special gloves were to be put on to better shoot the arrows without hurting my hands. I concentrated on making them appear I felt a flickering of something on my hands but I heard a knock on the door. I slipped the book under my pillow and wiped myself off.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey Kagome were going over to the guys place to hang out," said Kayko.

"Alright I'll be their just hold on a sec," I replied as I brushed my hair again and walked out.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

We asked the front desk and found their room. We walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Kuwabara.

"Hey Kuwabara let us in," I demanded.

He opened the door sleepily. To see a wide awake room.

"Kura-chan I missed you!" I shouted hugging Kurama tightly.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Kurama.

"You could be in danger and besides you guys can't really cook so I'll make dinner," I replied.

"Well I'll just get started right now," I replied.

I tied my hair up quickly and washed my hands. I looked in the fridge and glanced to see what I would make. I wanted to make something like curry yeah curry. I immediately searched for the ingredients and got started cooking. A half an hour later a really big pot was done I didn't make it to spicy because I knew demons had sensitive tongue's and didn't like spicy things. I got out bowls and poured bowl after bowl for everyone. I carried them out with a spoon two at a time. I finished passing them out and just grabbed my bowl. I ate it happily and blushed at the compliments I was getting. I finished at collected all the bowls and was about to wash them when Kayko stepped in. She took over washing as I cleaned up my mess and put the left over food in a container. I handed the pot along with all the other dirty ingredients. I wiped down the counters and stove and sat down just happy to relax.

I wasn't surprised to see them discussing something when I walked in but right now I was itching to practice making my gloves and then read the next chapter. I ignored how they quieted when I appeared I knew long ago so why hide it. I glanced at Hiei in the corner and decided to sit with him. Totally forgetting about he pain my shoulder and how stiff it had been when cooking and why it hurt so much I ignored all that and sat with him.

"Hey Hiei," I greeted.

"Hn," said the ever responsive Hiei.

"Geeze is that any way to talk to someone," I replied.

"Your not worth my time onna," said Hiei.

"I just want to be friendly," I replied.

"Why stupid onna?" snorted Hiei.

"Stop calling me onna jerk sit!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear and look. I blushed at the attention I mistook Hiei for Inuyasha.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else," I explained.

I moved over to the ouch not using my bad shoulder.

"Kura-chan can you look at my wound please?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kurama.

I lead him to the back room and lifted up the back of my shirt.

Kagome its infected you should have told me how am I going to fix this," pondered Kurama. I heard him rustle as he touched something cold and soothing to my back. I sighed at the feeling as he bandaged the wound. My arm felt less stiff and I felt less woozy. I smiled and hugged him in thanks.

"Thanks so much brother," I replied hugging him.

"Well we should leave now," I said to the girls as we got up and left.

"Will be sure to see the Dark Tournament!" I yelled as we left.

We walked back to our room Atsuko drunk off her ass of course typical. We entered the room and went to our respected rooms. I snuggled into the bed and glanced at my book. I opened it and looked at how to conjure the gloves. I concentrated hard at sending my energy to my fingertips and spreading it around my hands. I felt the flicker for about an hour then finally I felt something firm on my hands and arms. I opened them to see gloves. They were white outlined in gold. They disappeared the minute I changed and went to bed putting my book away. I fell asleep soundly tired and out of my wits. I wke up groggily to someone at my door.

"Time to get up Kagome we don't want to be late for the match!" yelled Kayko. I gasped and got up quickly I took a shower making sure not to get my hair wet. I came out and dried off. I searched in my bag and found an outfit similar to yesterday. Blue pants with a white short sleeved top. I let my hair down brushing it in place I slipped on some plain white sneakers. I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the bathroom. I hide my books in my pillow and made my bed. I closed my bag and ran out the door. Surprised when a piece of fruit was pushed into my face. I glanced at the hand and smiled. I ate it quickly and dried my hands and face off with a cloth from my bathroom. We headed out the door and then to find tickets. We found Koenma who was actually quite hot. I blushed lightly at him as he bought us all tickets.

"Thanks," I squeaked as he handed me a ticket.

Everyone said he looked like a baby. I blushed bright red as he looked at me. He was so handsome and certainly nice for buying us tickets. I blushed as I continued walking away with the girls to our seats. We all sat down next to each other I ended up next to some bulky demon. Their fighting was intricate I knew it was a demon tournament but I had to fake surprise at the fact. I looked upon the fight I had to say Kuwabara getting beat up by a kid a small demon kid was hilarious. Though I did fear for his life when he fell thankfully he used his spirit sword to slow the results. Though he was retarded for not jumping back into the ring when he had the advantage and so he lost I knew Shizuru would beat him for that.

Kurama went against a demon who played dirty to win. I suppressed the growl growing in my throat at the fact that he would do something so cold hearted. Threatening mom who was with the guy she loved. I felt my energy crackle a little as a deep rumbling was heard and a big crack appeared in the ground. I calmed down enough so that it crackled below the surface. I wanted to maim that guy. Kurama acted calm and cold and he defeated that demon in no time by tricking him he was stupid and gullible.

Hiei fought next and I shouted as it looked like Hiei was dead but he stood up his clothes burned. He then summoned something as lightning flashed and the stadium rumbled. I felt fear for us all as he summoned the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It shot forth and barbequed Zeru along with some of the fans. It missed it and burned some of the people around us. I realized I had thrown up a barrier on instinct as it shimmered gold it disappeared the minute the threat was over and I waved at a worried Kurama. It was easier to see at least. Yusuke woke up and fought Chu who used the drunken fist. Though the both ended up using all of their energy and used hand to hand.

I saw how Yusuke enjoyed fighting so much he fought and attacked they exchanged blow for blow. Until it looked like the end for Yusuke. Chu did a headbutt only for it to fail and Yusuke to headbutt back and stay standing. Chu waited for his death but Yusuke couldn't kill him. He yelled at all the fans who wanted death. I felt my energy crackle up and suddenly the loudest demons exploded that shut them up along with Yusuke. I brought it back down and grinned. I got up and went to congratulate them.

Shizuru came up and was beating up Kuwabara for losing. I laughed at that one and realized I should get back to practicing.

"Well I should go meet you back at the hotel room!" I shouted.

"Wonder why she's off in a rush?" asked Yusuke.

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders.

I ran through the crowds of demons avoiding those that reeked of well killing. I was listening to my senses to much and ran into a demon. I fell back on my butt. I looked to see I had an into a cloaked demon so I couldn't tell if it was female or male.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," I said bowing.

"He he you're a funny lass," said the demon.

"Huh," I gasped in surprise.

"I'm Jin nice to meet'cha ya," he said.

"I'm Kagome Minamino nice to meet you," I said.

"I have to go Jin see ya later," I said.

"Goodbye lass it was nice to meet'cha ya," said Jin.

I ran to our room with no more incidents and opened the door. I cooked lunch and left the sandwiches on the counter wrapped up. I grabbed a sandwich and iced tea and went to my room. I ate while pulling out my miko book. I already knew how to shoot bow and arrows so I had channeling miko powers down which was the first chapter. Next chapter was herbs got that down. The chapter after that was minor healing on humans. I sighed as I knew no human so I put it away for later. I went to the angel book.

The next chapter was healing minor wounds on humans as well. I sighed then realized I could just use myself. I gave myself a minor cut and placed my hands over the wound and sent my energy with my hands into the wound. Wait can I just heal my body by sending the energy out I pondered. I cut myself in several place and sent healing powers down my body unsure if it would work. I willed my body to heal I somehow knew it was healed and I let the glow go to find myself healed. I needed a human to work on or something similar. I would have to skip this chapter in each book. I went ahead to barriers. I sent out my hands eyes opened concentrating I could not even get a flicker or anything and put the book away. I sighed and went out a little woozy form the power drain. I was surprised to find it empty. I shrugged and walked out the door with my key.

I walked out deciding to go to their room and cook lunch/dinner. I walked to their room to find it empty. I slipped into the kitchen as I felt something slither up my leg. I epped as I was lifted into the air. I gasped and sent a bit of purifying energy into it as it relaxed and let me go. I rubbed its head comfortingly and went to make sandwiches. I made sandwiches and placed them in a container. I left a quick note and went out of the room. I sighed and went out to find it empty as it was getting later. I went to the training room to find it not empty because that's where the guys were. I glanced at them and sat in a corner meditating as I calmed myself down. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Kurama she took demons pretty well," said Yusuke.

"I don't want her getting hurt I think she should go home," said Kurama.

"She is pretty brave and took care of herself and she cooks great food," said Kuwabara.

"Still she is kinda weak and could get herself hurt," said Kurama.

"She can't be weak if she has had to defend herself," said Kuwabara.

I bit my lip and stopped meditating. I can't believe he thinks I'm weak I need to prove I'm not but I can't show my powers yet I thought. Oh well Ayame doesn't know anything at all I need to show I'm not weak I thought determinedly. I changed into my angel form quickly I needed to act like Kagome's friend.

I concentrated and the gloves appeared along with the glowing arrow and bow. I shot the arrow barely missing Kurama's head.

"I'm sorry my friend Kagome told me about you she would love to hear you call her weak Kurama," said Angel Kagome. "I will protect her so she can be as weak as she wants," I said.

"Who are you?" asked Yusuke.

"Easy I'm Yasumi her friend from school I will protect her with my life," I repeated.

"How can we trust you?"asked Kurama.

"I could kill you all I'm not just an angel but a miko as well I could determine the rest of your life if I so wished," I said. "I must leave," I finished and sent out a however of sparkles as I dashed out the door. I gasped and felt tears soak my face as I realized I would have to learn how to copy myself for long periods of time. I changed back in the empty hallway and walked to my room. I snuck off to their room and wrote a quick note and was about to leave the room when they walked in.

"Hi did you guys see Yasumi she told me she saw you," I said.

"Yes Kagome I'm just worried about you," said Kurama.

"You could have said that I'm not weak I've had to take care of everything since mother got sick and protecting myself you were never their to protect me I had to fight off bullies most of my life I can protect myself even against demons!" I yelled and pushed past and ran down the hallway.

"Kagome!" yelled Kurama.

I ran and ran into the nearest room. I was surprised to see the once cloaked demons not in cloaks but I didn't see Jin.

"Hey Lassie!" said a loud voice form behind me.

I yelled and fell back into his chest.

"I didn't know you missed me this much lass," said Jin.

"Jin can I stay with you for the night I just can't go out my brother is just so mean," I said crying into his surprised chest.

"You should be happy lass," said Jin wiggling his ears.

I laughed and wiped the tears. "Thanks for comforting me Jin," I whispered as I leaned against his chest.

"You should get some rest lass kay," said Jin.

"I will Jin," I said as I fell asleep against his chest comforted by his presence.

"Hey have you guys seen Kagome she's gone!" yelled a worried Kayko at the face of the boys.

"We haven't seen her since Kurama and her had a little spat," said Yusuke shrugging.

"We haven't seen her what if she's injured or dead!" yelled Botan angrily waving her oar.

"Kurama went to look for her but couldn't find her he's depressed she can handle herself she has a guardian we meet her Yasumi," said Yusuke.

"Fine but I still can't help but worry," said Kayko sighing as they left.

I woke up disgruntled and laying next to someone I was pressed against a chest and I was floating in the air next to them what surprised me. I grabbed Jin tighter and snuggled into his chest. He stirred slightly as we were gently placed on the floor.

"Your sure up early lass," said Jin.

"Yeah why don't I cook food or something," I said as I stretched and yawned and straightened my clothes out.

"Go right ahead lass," said Jin.

I quickly got up and got to work after washing my hands and had a full out meal on the table ready for eating. I know they were worried but oh well I hope Kura-chan thinks less about me being weak I thought. I finished and set the meals on the table. I whistled and imagine my surprise when I was pressed against the wall. I grabbed for his hand as I gagged.

"Don't presume you can just whistle us for a meal," said the cloaked demon.

"Sorry," I gasped out.

He dropped me as my passage way was clear. I sighed and felt my neck as I knew their might be a bruise. I let the healing light of my miko powers rush of my wound as it flowed through my body. I calmed down and the wound was gone.

"Hey lass what was that?" asked Jin.

I fell backwards in surprise. "Just my powers they can heal,"l I replied.

We walked at I ate quickly as I then cleaned the dishes. "Don't you guys have a match Jin?" I asked.

"Yep Team Urameshi," said Jin.

"Wait their supposed to be fighting Team Ichigaki what if their fighting both I have to tell them!" I shouted aloud.

"Jin good luck in the tournament try not to get killed same for the rest of you," I kissed him on the cheek and dashed out the door.

"Bye Kagome-chan!" shouted Jin.

I waved bye and got to my room to take a shower and clean up and changed into a pair of low rise jeans and black tank outlined in blue. I tied my hair and grabbed my two books and shoved them in a bag as I ran towards the stadium. I had to zap a few guards to get to where the teams were on stage. I jumped over the landing I hit the ground and sprung forward. I stopped infront of only three of the team of five and panted heavily.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" asked Yusuke.

"Your not just fighting one team your fighting two right after the other please don't rough up Jin to bad?" I asked.

"Okay Kagome Kurama is worried about you," said Yusuke.

"Look I need you to keep a secret I need to find him but I'm going to have to use a technique which involves my powers Shuichi doesn't know so don't tell him?" I asked.

"Sure just hurry alright," said Yusuke.

"Okay bye!" I yelled as I ran over the stadium walls and the guards yelled at me. I sent energy to my feet and hopped over the well and softened the fall. I ran forward into the forest dissolving the power and hiding it. I looked for Kurama's aura and found Hiei. I ran in the direction and ended up in the clearing right were they used to be standing. I screamed in fear and covered my eyes as the hand came towards me. I was surprised when an arm wrapped around my waist and I was lifted up. I gasped and smiled happy that I wasn't dead.

"Thanks Hiei," I gasped turning around.

"Hn," said Hiei.

They defeated the demon and I finally got to talk to them as I climbed up. "Your fighting two matches against another team but please don't hurt Jin to bad if you fight him he's rather nice I spent the night with him," I said with a smile.

"You what?" yelled Kurama.

"Geeze don't get your panties in a bunch Yasumi agreed he is alright for me so geeze back off and concentrate on the match I have to go get my seat without getting killed bye!" I yelled as I slide down and rolled to the side. I ran into the nearby woods as they entered the arena. I smiled and ran through he hole and watched as Team Ichigaki was saved and their leader destroyed. As I saw Jin's team I smiled and ran over and found him. I hugged him tightly as he hugged me through the cloak. I smiled happily as I watched the first battle come out as Team Urameshi was down to two able fighters.


End file.
